onepiecefandomcom_cs-20200213-history
Monkey D. Luffy
Monkey D. Luffy (モンキー・D・ルフィ, Monkī D. Rufi) je pirát a hlavní postava One Piece. je syn revolucionáře Dragona, vnuk slavného mariňáckého důstojníka, více-admirála Garpa, a nevlastní bratr zesnulého piráta Portgase D. Ace a Saba. V mládí se rozhodl, že se chce stát pirátským králem. Hlavní zásluhu na tom má pirát jménem Shanks, který v mládí Luffyho velmi inspiroval a dokonce mu zachránil život. Na počest jejich přátelství mu Shanks věnoval svůj slamák, kterého si neskutečně cenil a řekl Lufymu, že mu ho může vrátit až z něho bude velký pirát.' '''Luffyho cesta začala v sudu unášeném na vlnách po širém oceánu a pokračovala dál. Našel si posádku a stal se kapitánem. Vzhled Luffy má jizvu s dvěma stehy pod jeho okem (přišel k ní v kapitole 1) a krátké černé vlasy. Obvykle nosí červenou vestu, krátké modré kalhoty a sandále. Na hlavě má často slaměný klobou, který mu dal Shanks. Podle něj dostal přezdívku ''Slamák(Mugiwara no Luffy/Strawhat Luffy). O dva roky později má jizvu na jeho hrudi ve tvaru X, na stejném místě, kde ho popálil Akainu. Po těchto dvou letech, Luffy nosí červené tričko s dlouhými rukávy a se žlutou šerpou uvázanou kolem pasu, trochu připomínající Gol D. Rogera, který byl mimo jiné také první, kdo nosil slaměný klobouk. Osobnost a vztahy Luffy je většinou hodně veselý a přátelský. Snad nejvíce ho definují dvě vlastnosti, kterými jsou jeho naivita často až zřejmý nedostatek inteligence a jeho naprostá odvaha a nebojácnost. V boji však ukazuje Luffy jistou známku inteligence, taktiky a schopností, na které přichází na povrch během boje. Luffy se smrti nebojí, naopak má nekonečnou žízeň po dobrodružství. Smoker jeho nebojácnost srovnával s Gol D. Rogerem. V boji dokáže přijít s nevšední taktikou. Mnohokrát dokázal přijít s účinnou taktikou. Přišel na to, jaké slabiny má Crocodilovo ďáblovo ovoce (Suna Suna no Mi) a dokázal přijít na účinnou taktiku, jak zasáhnout Enel přesto, že ten používal mantru (haki) k předvídání útoků. Rayleigh Luffyho naučil Haki už během roku a půl. Rayleigh se původně domníval, že dva roky jsou příliš krátká doba pro takový úkol. Luffy se příliš nechlubí svými úspěchy. Projevuje často starosti o svoji posádku a přátele. Luffy je schopný dovést věci až k extrému, aby zachránil ty, kteří mu jsou blízcí. Často provokuje své oponenty tím, že jim vymýšlí ponižující přezdívky (např. pro Gecko Morinu "pórek" nebo pro Enela "ušní bolec"). Luffy je strašně špatný lhář. Co je ale opravu typické pro Luffyho je jeho takřka bezedná chuť k jídlu. Schopnosti Jako kapitán Slaměných pirátů je Luffy velmi silný. To mnohokrát dokázal. Obvykle on bojuje s nejsilnějším protivníkem. Luffy má nadlickou sílu a velkou rychlost. V boji je velmi houževnatý a nevzdává se. Je schopný vymýšlet taktiku a zdokonalovat vlastní bojový styl. Na druhou stranu je i učenlivý, jak dokázal, když se za rok a půl naučil Haki. Ďáblovo ovoce Luffy už když byl velmi malý snědl ďáblovo ovoce (Gomu Gomu no Mi). Získal tak mimořádné schopnosti. Ze začátku je však neměl příliš pod kontrolou. Výhodou bylo, že se mohl již brzy začít v tomto zdokonalovat. Jeho tělo je z gumy, což mu dává schopnost natáhnout se na dlouhé vzdálenosti. Je také odolnější proti nárazu a ranám, které jsou způsobeny při boji nebo jako důsledek např. pádu. Gear Second thumb|Gear Second Gear Second (ギア･セカンド, Gia Sekando) je schopnost, která zvyšuje bojové možnosti. Luffy pumpuje krev od nohou, tak zrychluje krevní oběh a srdeční frekvenci. Luffy je v takovém stahu, že jsou jeho útoky silnější a pohyb daleko rychlejší než je obvyklé. V tomto stavu dokáže reagovat na pohyby uživatele techniky Soru(Rokushiki), kterou používají někteří mariňáci a příslušníci CP9. Rob Lucci srovnal tuto Gear Second s dopingem. Ve skutečnosti je tato technika něco jako "částečné" navozování stavu, podobnému výplavu adrenalinu. Díky pumpování krve jsou svaly napnutější, smysli zostřenější a tělo celkově ve stavu, kdy překonává své obyčejné limity. Ovšem těžko říct, jestli Gear Second také odbourává dočasně bolest, jako při výplavu adrenalinu. Gear Third thumb|Gear Third Gear Third (ギア･サード, Gia Sādo) je další stupeň využití ďáblova ovoce, který využívá Luffy. Při této technice Luffy tlačí vzduch přes jeho kosti, aby vzrostli. Dokáže díky tomu zvětšit velikost části těla. Jeho už tak velmi silná fyziologie je tak ještě zesílena. Útok působí větší škody. Nevýhodou je, že je Luffy větší cíl a musí si více hlídat rovnováhu jeho těla. Nejznatelnější je však vedlejší efekt po ukončení Gear Third se dočasně naopak jeho tělo smrkne do neobvykle malých rozměrů. Tento stav netrvá dlouho, ale způsobuje velkou zranitelnost až bezbrannost proti dalším útoků nepřítele. Už se však stalo, že tento efekt nenastal. Je pravděpodobné, že i doba po kterou trvá tento nežádoucí efekt je odvozena od intenzity a hlavně doby po kterou Luffy používá Gear Third. Když se Luffy naučil Haki, tak dokáže použít Gear Third vkombinaci s Busōshoku Haki. Haki :: Další informace: Haki thumb|Luffy nevědomky používá Haōshoku Haki Luffy nevědom si toho probudil v sobě schopnost známou jako "Haki". Je schopen používat Haōshoku Haki, druh Haki s kterým se narodí jeden z milionů. Na rozdíl od Kenbunshoku Haki a Busōshoku Haki se královské Haki (jak se také Haōshoku Haki nazývá) nedá naučit. Luffy je také jedním z mála lidí, kteří mohou používat všechny tři typy Haki. Luffy nedokázal tyto schopnosti využívat vědomě, dokud ho to nenaučil Rayleigh. Kategorie:Jedenáct Supernov Kategorie:Piráti Kategorie:Pirátští kapitáni Kategorie:Uživatelé ďáblova ovoce Kategorie:Haki uživatelé